ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Painting On Loan
}}} was the third episode of the first series of New Tricks. Synopsis UCOS is tasked with investigating the cause of a missing painting in the Queen's art collection. Totty Vogel-Downing, an art fraud expert, is assigned to assist them for the length of the investigation. Plot Spoilers ahead A fake painting is discovered in the Queen's art collection. The investigation swiftly reveals a trail of frauds and suspicious deaths. The team find out who originally forged the painting, but discover he died in 1978. They uncover a link between the forger and an art dealer who also died in 1978. They ultimately find out that a criminal who unknowingly bought one of the fake paintings is responsible for trying to kill the forger, killing the dealer and for forcing the royal curator to steal the real painting to replace his forgery. Cast Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. * Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong * Jack Halford - James Bolam * Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman * Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman * P C Clark - Chiké Okonkwo * Donald Bevan - Nicholas Day * Esther Lane - Susan Jameson * Sir Tim - Anthony Head * Pat The Rat - Paul Copley * Totty Vogel-Downing - Hattie Morahan * Christine Hardy - Christine Kavanagh * Olive Risk - Avril Elgar * Fire Officer - Ewen Cummings * Sangita's Mother - Jayasree Roy-Kabir * Sangita - Nita Mistry * Gallery Assistant - Tiggy Allen Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing * Created by Roy Mitchell * Created by Nigel McCrery Directing * 1st Asst Director - Harry Boyd * 2nd Asst Director - Beth Elliot * 3rd Asst Director - Nick Hopkins * Floor Assistant - Tapiwa Magadah * Floor Assistant - David Higgs * Casting - Suzanne Crowley * Casting - Gilly Poole * Director of Photography - Peter Middleton BSC Production Department * Production Co-Ordinator - Adele Steward * Production Secretary - Anastasia Timeneys * Production Assistant - Seth Adams * Production Accountant - Rennie Spiolek * Asst Production Accountant - Miguel Pariente * Publicity - Diana Harris * Post Production Supervisor - Phil Brown * Production Executive for the BBC - Julie Scott * Production Designer - Rod Stratfold * Line Producer - Nick Goding * Executive Producer for BBC - Gareth Neame * Executive Producer - Mike Dormer * Executive Producer - Alex Graham Locations * Location Manager - Daniel Connolly * Unit Manager - Monty Allan Camera and Electrical Department Camera * Camera Operator - Caren Moy * Focus Puller - Craig Feather * Clapper Loader - Simon Walton * Grip - Ian Maghie Electrical * Gaffer - David Hedley * Best Boy - Gary Read Sound Department * Sound Recordist - Maurice Hillier * Boom Operator - Tim Partridge Art Department * Art Director - John McHugh * Standby Art Director - Olly Kubicki * Graphics Designer - Anita Dhillon * Production Buyer - Andy Grogan * Property Master - Simon Price * Standby Props - Keith Amey * Standby Props - Lucy Marrow * Dressing Props - David Hayden * Dressing Props - Stewart Silver * Stand By Rigger - Bryan Griffiths * Colourist - Sam Hollingdale Movement * Stunt Co-ordinator - Paul Weston Costume Department * Costume Supervisor - Lynne Walsh * Costume Assistant - Becky Davies * Make-up Artist - Lois McIntosh * Costume Designer - Sue Hallas * Make-up Designer - Mary Southgate Editing Department * Script Supervisor - Angie Pontefract * Assistant Editor - Lucy Smith * FX Editor - Michael Maroussas * Dubbing Editor - Danny Sheehan * Dubbing Mixer - Colin Martin * Script Editor for the BBC - Eleanor Moran * Editor - Beverly Mills Music * Titles - Huge Design * Composer - Martin Phipps * 'It's Alright' written by Mike Moran * 'It's Alright' sung by Dennis Waterman Category:TV Story Category:Series 1